Looking Beyond Time
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Ethan may have thought that his encounters with the Hollow Pen were over, but his journey has just begun. A new family arrives to town and one of the family members weilds the Hollow Pen! EthanxOc; BenxEmily; DerekxKori
1. Prologue: A Dream

**Hi, this is my first "Time Hollow" fic, so be gentle and nice, please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Time Hollow, but I own my Ocs!**

Prologue

"Meow!" Sox mewed as he got up on the bed to wake up Ethan like he has every other morning.

Ethan was sleeping while twisting and turning until he finally woke up. He looked around the room and a sigh was released from him. It has been 3 weeks since Jack was gone and Kori in the past was reunited with his uncle Derek in the past. All has been well, but so it would have seemed. For a few days now, Ethan has been getting some odd dreams about a few new figures that he has never seen or met before. He could not see their physical features because they were covered in shadow.

Rubbing sweat off his forehead, Ethan muttered, "Was that a flashback? But I thought that I gave the Hollow Pen to me in the past. What if… What if there is another person who has the Hollow Pen? Or… could Jack be alive again?"

"Meow," Sox meowed again to get the teen's attention.

Ethan looked down at the feline and smiled before patting him gently. The cat purred while rubbing his head on his hand. Then he got off the bed, opened the window with his tail and jumped out. Ethan sighed before he closed it before the cold breeze could blow inside.

As he was getting dressed he asked himself, "Could it be that the Hollow Pen was returned from the past? I may have to talk to Dad about this."

"HEY! ETHAN!!" Vic's voice was heard from outside.

Ethan once again opened the window and looked down to see Vic, Ben, and Morris standing in front of his house, waving to him.

Ben called out, "Hurry up! We'll be late for school!"

Morris spoke out, "You do not want to be late now!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Ethan called before he closed his window and rushed down to get his breakfast.

_Maybe I will talk to Dad about it tonight. Maybe he may know what it is that I am dreaming about…_ he thought as he got his shoes on and ran out the door to rush to school with his friends.

* * *

**Sorry that it had to be short. I will make it longer, I promise. Review please and NO FLAMES!!**


	2. A Warning

**Chapter 1**

Ethan sat in his desk as class was beginning. Morris was studying as usual and Ben was being quiet. Vin was looking outside the window and Ethan was still thinking about the strange flashback-like dream he had last night.

_Was that a dream or will it actually happen in the near future. I hope no one gets hurt again... If Jack is alive again, then that will be trouble. Could Sox know about this or maybe not?_ Ethan thought in his head as he was gazing outside the window.

That got him to think back when he had to open a hole to get Derek to go through to save the past Kori from dying. He never heard a word from him `since and he missed the man. He even missed Kori, though he seemed to have some feelings for her, but when he learned that Derek loved her, he backed off. Not even Ashley or Emily had caught his eye, but he knew that he will find his special someone, just like Ben when he found out that Olivia was dating Aaron.

All of his thoughts were soon broken when Mr. Twombly came in. This got all eyes on him and Ethan knew that there was going to be a quiz first thing like always. But this time, there was no quiz. There were no papers or anything in his hands like they always were. This time, he had nothing but a bug smile on his face. This had everyone wondering what was up.

Mr. Twombly said, "We have a new student today, so allow me to have the opportunity to introduce her to you." He turned to the door. "Come on in!"

Vin muttered, "Better be a girl who will catch my eye..."

Ben had nothing to say since he was dating Emily, who got over Ethan and fell for Ben. Morris just smiled as if he knew the person. Ethan, however, was the only one who was a bit concerned and a bit excited. The door soon opened and then Ethan widened his eyes as a young girl, about the same age as Kori, walked in and stood before the class. She had long blonde hair that was tied in curly pigtails and dark brown eyes. She had sideburns that got down to her chin and she looked gentle and distant, but serious-looking as well. Her eyes were right at Ethan and he felt that.

_She... she must be in my dream! She has to be... or is she just looking at me because of my hair? I knew that Mom was right when she first told me that it looked weird!_ the young boy thought in his head.

The girl bowed and spoke, "Hello. My name is Kaede Suzuzaki and I just came from Tokyo. I like to cook and read. I hope that I get to know you all and I am glad to have met you all."

_Strange girl..._ Ethan once again thought in his mind.

Then Mr. Twombly spoke, "Ok then, Kaede, you can sit on the empty seat right behind Morris. Morris, stand up so you can tell her who you are."

Morris obeyed with a smile and Kaede smiled back at her before she got to her seat and sat down. When he looked up to the front of the class as class began, he could still feel her eyes on him and that got him to feel uneasy and nervous. He suddenly felt like he was the criminal and she was the cop.

_This is going to be a long day..._ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he walked through the schoolyard, just to get the stress out of him from this morning. He was thinking so deeply that he never felt or sensed that someone was behind him. He soon turned when there was a tap on the shoulder and it was Kaede who tapped him.

She asked, "Are you Ethan Kairos?"

With a small glare, Ethan asked, "What is it to you? How do you even know who I am?"

Kaede sighed. "Look, I know that you may think that it was sudden of me to do this, but I had no choice. Tell me something, Ethan..." She took out a strange red pen that got Ethan's attention in an instant. "You know what this is, don't you?" she asked with a firm tone in her voice.

"A... A Hollow Pen..." He looked at her. "You weild one?"

Putting away her object, Kaede said, "I do. I am the only one in the Suzuzaki family who has one. I am sure that you had one and no longer have it since you have given it to you in the past, am I correct?"

Ethan widened his eyes again. "How did you know that?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm afraid. You see, there is someone out there who has a desire to obtain the Hollow Pen and my family and I came here to help you."

"Help me?! Why? Who is this person anyway and why are you telling me all of this?! All I want is to have a normal, everyday life again like I always had been before this whole damn Hollow Pen crap ever came up!!" Ethan spat, feeling angry instead of being nervous, his hands curled into fists.

Kaede turned away. "The thing is... This person is Irvin`s cousin... and he wants to have revenge on you and your family to avenge Irvin`s death. That`s why... we have come to help you. Your family may not know about my family, but we Suzuzakis know you Kairos." She then began to walk away. "Think about it... or we may not need to help you after all."

When she left, Ethan got out of shock. All of the things she had said to him swam through his mind as he was thinking about them.

_What did she mean by her family knowing my family when they do not know about them? Could it be that Irvin's cousin may be after my Hollow Pen to get rid of me, Mom, and Dad? I have to talk to Dad about this!_ he thought, unclinching his fists and dashing towards the school building.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it and Happy New Year! Review and there will be free cookies ^^**


	3. Another Dream

****

Sorry that the chapter is short. I am low on ideas tonight. If you want, you can give me some ideas that can help me make this story better. Do not forget to review ^^

**I do not own Time Hollow, but my Ocs are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Huh? You say that there was a girl in your class who has a Hollow Pen as well?" Timothy asked as Ethan told him all about it.

Pamala was listening as she was making tea and dinner at the same time. "What was this girl's last name?"

Ethan looked at her. "Kaede Suzuzaki."

Timothy soon frowned. "I should have known. I heard about them, but I never met any members. I heard that they were distant, but they helped the previous members of the Kairos' family for generations."

_So Dad does know about them..._ Ethan thought. _Maybe he does not know more about them. I may have to ask Kaede about it tomorrow..._

"By the way, Ethan, I found this!" Timothy took out something that Ethan thought he would never see again.

It was Ethan's Hollow Pen. Same color and same features. He thought that he would never see it again after what he did. He then jumped when he looked down to see Sox rubbing on his leg while purring.

He took the pen and asked, "Where did you find it, Dad?"

Timothy answered, "I do not know where it came from, but Sox had carried it after dinner earlier. I think that there is a sign that means that you may need to use it again."

The teen nodded. "I understand. I will take good care of it like last time."

Pamala soon walked over to the table. "Enough talk about pens and mysteries. Time to have dinner!"

* * *

Ethan soon was in bed, staring up at the ceiling while thinking about his encounter with Kaede. He wanted to know who or what she was. He even wondered if she was like Kori, with the personality, but not from the past by the looks of her. Sox was sleeping on the edge of his bed, as usual, and then Ethan rolled over with a sigh.

"Kaede, who are you? I got to know..." he muttered before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Ethan was standing in the middle of nowhere, black surrounding him and no one was in heart was pounding loudly and he continued to look around, willing to find a sign of life._

_"Where am I?" he asked as his voice was echoed around the area._

**_Time is everything. Losing time will end all things._**

_Ethan looked around. "Who's there?" he called out. "Can anyone hear me?!"_

_"Ethan... Help!"_

_That voice sounded familiar to Ethan. "Kaede?!" he called out._

_"You will pay for what you have done..." a deep voice spoke out in the dark._

_Ethan was looking around, suddenly feeling goosebumps lumping on his skin, sweat rolling down his face slowly. When he heard an evil laugh, he turned to see..._

* * *

Ethan woke up in an alarming rate as he looked around to see that he was in his room. His heart was still pounding and sweat was soaking his face as he was panting. Sox was nowhere in the room and his window was open. With a sigh, Ethan closed the window and looked at the clock. It was only 25 minutes before he had to leave for school, so he got up and got changed. The dream was still in his mind as he was dealing with his morning routine.

_Kaede was in my dream this time, but all I heard were her screams. What happened to have her calling out to me for help? And that laugh... It seemed to be too familair..._ Ethan soon shook his head. _Better not jump into conclusions. Since I have the Hollow Pen back, I should be getting flashbacks... but it was Irvin who did that, so no one may be changing the past. I need to learn more about this. I will find Kaede today and confront her!_

Kaede gasped as she woke up. She was clutching on to her shirt and looked at the time to see that it was only 7:30. She does not get to go to school until 8 o'clock. Just like Ethan, she likes to go to school early. She was only living with her mother, Arina, her father, Takashi, and her little sister Amy.

Amy walked in and piped out, "Good morning, sis! You're early again!"

Kaede smiled, brushing some of her pink hair from her eyes. "Morning, Amy. You are up early as well."

Then Amy frowned, noticing the sweat coating her sister's face. "You had another bad dream, didn't you?" She sat on the bed. "Can you tell me?"

"I can't. I will tell you later, ok?" Kaede asked, ruffling her little sister's short blonde hair.

Amy beamed. "Sure!"

After she dashed out of the room, Kaede got her school uniform on and decided to tie her hair to a ponytail this time. She likes to have her hair tied to different styles every day, but people rarely see her have her hair down. She tells them that it is comfortable that way so her hair would not always be in the way.

She thought, _Ethan... you are not the only one who needs help... My family needs help..._

* * *

**What do you think should happen next? Help me with some ideas and review, and there will be candy XD**


	4. A Friendship is Born

**I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ethan was walking into the school at five after 8 and got to his homeroom. He was surprised to see that Kaede was at her desk and she was looking down at her hands. He knew that something may be wrong with her and then he soon walked over to her slowly.

"You don't need to approach me like that, Ethan... I know that you were there..." she muttered, not setting eyes on him.

Then Ethan asked, "What is it? You seem to be down."

Kaede scoffed. "You should know why. You hold the Hollow Pen like I do, remember?"

"Oh! You mean, you had a dream that is bothering you as well?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, but it is different from yours. People have different dreams and it may be impossible to have them getting the same dream as the other does."

Ethan blinked. "Oh. Right... Listen, can we talk at noon?"

"I have things to do, so can it be after school?"

"...Ok, meet me at the gate after school then. Don't even think about running away, ok? I will find you if you do!"

Kaede chuckled softly. "Is that a threat?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, not really. Let's just say that is a warning."

The girl rolled her eyes, looking at him at last. "Sounds like a threat to me."

The teen boy laughed. "If you say so."

"Hey. Are you flirting with the new girl, Ethan?" Ben asked as he and Emily walked in, holding hands, and Vin and Morris behind.

Emily smiled. "Ben, don't tease him like that. You made him blush!"

It was true. Ethan was blushing, but Kaede was blushing the least since she knew that Ethan was not flirting at all.

Morris said to her, "Hello, Kaede. You are early today."

Kaede smiled at him. "Same to you, Morris."

Vin explained to Ethan, "Those two are neighbours, so that is why they are formal."

_So that was why she was walking home with Morris the other day. I guess he was her first friend,_ Ethan thought with a smile.

* * *

Ethan sighed and Ben said, "Man, that is the 15th time you sighed for the past 5 minutes! Something must be up!"

"Nothing. Anyway, I got to go meet Kaede. I'll see you later," Ethan spoke before walking away from his friends.

Ashley walked by and asked, "Going home already, Ethan?"

Ethan chuckled. "Just going to meet a friend and talk. How are you anyway?"

Ashley smiled. "Great! I am so glad that Emily is with Ben. He may be a weirdo, but so is Emily, so they are a perfect match, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are. Although, I have not even had my eye on a certain person yet."

"I see... I hope you have a good evening, Ethan. You better not keep your friend waiting."

Ethan soon nodded and said, "Yeah. See you later, Ashley."

Then she left and then the teen turned and saw Kaede waiting for him at the gate like they promised each other that they would. As he approached her, she looked up and saw him, giving him a small smile.

She spoke, "Hey... You made it..."

"Yeah... I did," Ethan spoke with a small smile as well. "So... where do you want to go?"

The girl replied, "The park. It is more private."

Then the two began to walk together. They were silent for the past 10 minutes and Ethan could not help but glance at the girl besides him. He then cleared his throat and looked away. Kaede glanced at him as if he was weird.

_Ethan, get a grip! She is just a girl! You are never like this around other girls! Ok, you are going to ask her about her average life! You can do this!!_ the teen thought, clinching his fist a little.

"Kaede, can you tell me about your family that you live with right now?" Ethan asked, glancing a tiny bit at Kaede.

Kaede asked, "Why the sudden question?" She soon smiled. "I will tell you if you tell me about yours after."

Then Ethan happily agreed and then he chuckled before the two looked ahead of the road to prevent from bumping into anyone or anything.

"Well... I am living with my mother and father, also my little sister. I mean, she is adorable and also annoying sometimes, but we look after one another like mother and daughter." Kaede giggled. "We always liked to do things together and we always loved to cook meals together. My mother, Arina, is a very good dancer, but also very much of a good cook. I am not even as good as Mom, so Amy is the same. My dad, Takashi, is an artist. He likes to paint and he is an art teacher at another school here in the other side of town."

Ethan grinned. "You have a fun and loving family. Ok, my turn. My father, Timothy is a very understanding, but stern sometimes. My mother, Pamala, is not a good cook. Her food is always weak and bitter with taste, but my father likes them strong. She keeps trying but she fails. I have a cat named Sox and he is always fond of me. He sleeps with me most of the time, but he really hates baths."

Kaede laughed. "Don't all cats do?"

"I guess." Ethan discovered that they were at the park. "We arrived."

Soon their smiles were faded as they walked in the park. There were some people around, but Ethan knew the place here that would be private for them to talk. He led her into a deep part of the woods, not far from the main area and then they put their school bags underneath a nearby tree before they stood near a stream.

Then Ethan got serious. "Ok, tell me. Did you happen to have a dream where you are standing in the middle of an area that is surrounded in black, and you cannot see anything?" he asked.

Then the female nodded. "Yeah. I heard Amy screaming and I looked around to see nothing around me. All I ever see is pure darkness. Then I see blood and then I... I saw nothing before I woke up..."

"Saw nothing?" This got Ethan even more confused and curious.

Kaede said, "I mean, there was nothing else besides the blood that I saw. What about yours?"

The 17-year old sighed. "Well, it started with me looking around and then I hear some words. They said '_Time is everything. Losing time will end all things._ Then I heard you call out for me and then there was an evil laugh that sounded creepy, but suspicious. When I turned around I woke up. That was it since then. Did this happen because I regained possession of the Hollow Pen?"

"I don't know, Ethan. It can be possible. You can even get these dreams without it. Didn't you learn that?"

"No... Not until now... Dad never even told me this..."

Kaede scoffed. "He should have."

Ethan snapped, "Hey! Don't talk about my dad like that! You do not know anything about him, all right?!"

That got Kaede to laugh, which got him a bit irritated. "What is so funny?!"

Kaede soon shook her head. "Sorry, it's just that I never expected you to blurt out like that. I wasn't trying to be mean. Yes, I do not know anything about your father, but I do know that he once inherited the Hollow Pen before you, his son, took it on the day of your 17th birthday. You do know that has always been a tradition, right?"

Ethan nodded. "That is true. Do you think that this person is trying to get your family besides mine?"

That got the girl to flinch. She turned away from him and clinched her fist. "He ever goes near my family and I swear, that _**bastard**_ will wish that he never met me!" she growled in a very cold and serious tone.

"Kaede..." Ethan spoke softly.

Kaede turned to him. "I'm sorry. I just really love my family and want to do all I can to protect them. You would do the same with your family as you did last time, am I right?"

The boy nodded. "That is true. Kaede... Let us help each other. Together, we can stop this man from having revenge and save our families. You do trust me, don't you?"

Then Kaede closed her eyes before opening them again. "I do, but I am not sure if I should. I mean, getting you involved could mess things up... If you were killed, I would be held responcible for your death. Do you really want this?"

Ethan nodded. "I do! I need all the help I can get! If you protect me, I will protect you!"

The girl finally smiled. "Ok then. I guess that means that we are already friends then, huh?"

"Yep!" Ethan said with a grin. "Maybe you would like to hang out with me and my friends at Chronos for some coffee tommorow."

"I do not drink coffee. Do they have tea or milk?"

"Of course! What do you say?"

Kaede giggled. "Sure. That's our plan then! Before we go..." She written her number on a piece of paper. "Here is my telephone number and below it is my cell number. You do not have a computer, do you?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

Ethan laughed. "Here." He written his cell number down, along with his home number. "You can keep in touch with me with these numbers. That way if there is something going on, we know what to do when that happens."

Kaede grinned. "I like the sounds of that."

* * *

"I'm home!!" Ethan called out.

Pamala smiled at her son. "Welcome home. You made it just in time for dinner. I made sure that it was regular this time."

Ethan blinked. "How did you-?"

"A young girl named Kaede called me and told me what to do. She is quite skillful."

Ethan smiled. "Her mother is better than her, though."

Pamala blinked this time. "You mean?" She smiled. "You made friends with her, didn't you? I would like to meet her someday. Be sure to bring her over so your father and I can meet her, ok?"

The boy smiled. "Sure thing, Mom. I can do that for you." He looked around. "Where is Dad?"

Pamala said, "He went to Derek's grave. It is a shame that he never returned after that day... I hope that he is happy up in the clouds. Kori may be up there too."

_I would not be so sure about that, Mom. Anything can happen as long as Kaede and I have our Hollow Pens..._ The teenage boy thought.

"Enough talk. Let's eat dinner. Your father has already eaten in a restaurant right about now," Pamala spoke.

Ethan smiled. "Yeah, I am hungry anyway."

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Do tell me and I may put them in the story. I will need all the support from you guys. Review and there will be free cookies for everyone, which will also be served with ice-cream (any flavour you want!)**


	5. A New Day

**I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ethan, you there?" Ben asked, waving his hand in front of Ethan's face.

Ethan blinked and got back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Vin grinned. "Kaede... isn't it? You already falling for her?"

"NO!" Ethan shouted. "I AM NOT!!"

Morris spoke, "Easy guys, don't get him flustered out now, ok?" He smiled at Ethan. "Morning, Ethan."

The teen smiled. "Morning, Morris. Studied again last night?"

"You better believe it. Can't screw a test up, now can I?"

"Nope," Ben spoke.

Vin spoke, "Kaede is not here yet. Maybe she is sick."

"Who is sick these days?"

"Ben, please. Not today..."

"Can it, Morris!!"

"Vin, help me out here..."

While the 3 boys were arguing Ethan cracked a big smile when he saw Kaede walking into the classroom. He walked past them and walked over to her. Kaede had just put her school bag down on her desk when she noticed him walking towards her. She smiled but only lightly.

Kaede asked, "Slept well?"

Ethan nodded. "No odd dream. You?"

"Same here. I guess that it was only for that night, huh? However, be aware that it may happen again."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice." Ethan chuckled. "So are we still on with after school?"

Kaede gave him a thumbs-up. "Chronos after school! Got it memorized!"

* * *

**(I do not own Axel's catchphrase!)**

**

* * *

**

Ben chimed, "Hey there, Kaede! You do not know who I am, don't you."

"Let me guess... Ben, right? Morris told me about you and Vin. You are dating Vin's sister's best friend."

The young boy blushed. "Yeah, that's right..."

Vin said, "I wanted to meet you. Any friend of Ethan's is my friend too. Ashley does not seem to like you though when I told her that you were starting to hang out with Ethan."

"Not everyone can like me," Kaede said. "That is part of life. You just accept what friends life gives you."

Morris laughed. "You a fortune teller now?"

Kaede scowled. "No!"

Ethan laughed. "Take it easy, guys. She is a bit like Ben, but Ben is more short-tempered than her."

Ben demanded, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

In a dark ally in another town not far from the main city where Ethan lives, there was a man walking in the shadows, putting away a knife that had some bloodstains on the steel part of the object. Behind him was a body that was covered in blood and also surrounded by a small pool of blood.

"It won't be long until I finally get you and your family for what you have done... Ethan Kairos..." a creepy but dark voice spoke in the shadows.

* * *

**_Time is everything. Losing time will end all things._**

_What does those words mean?_ Ethan thought.

_"Ethan... Help!"_

_Was that really Kaede's voice? It also sounded a tiny bit like Kori's..._

_"You will pay for what you have done..."_

_Who wants revenge? Who is this person? Can he be related to Irvin? I am so confused right now. I should be having flashbacks of these things right now, but they haven't happen, do they? Or... could it be... that they do not work when it comes to dreams? I need answers before I jump into conclusions._

"Ethan, are you going to drink your tea before it gets cold?" Kaede asked with a grin.

Getting back to reality, Ethan said, "Sorry. I'm on it."

Ben asked, "Having dirty thoughts?"

Ethan flushed. "No! I am not."

Morris muttered, "Ben..."

Vin said, "Come on, Morris, let him have some fun."

Ben smiled. "Yeah, like Vin said."

Kaede giggled. "You guys are killing me here."

Ethan smiled. _I'll think more about this later. Right now, I am going to have some fun with my friends._

Olivia soon walked by and asked, "Having a good time, guys?"

Ben nodded with a smile bigger than his face. "We are!"

The young woman smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Some more milk please?" Kaede asked.

Olivia smiled. "Sure. One refill coming up, Kaede."

She soon walked away and Ben grinned at Kaede. "She does this to people she likes. Especially to new customers."

Kaede blinked. "Is that so?" She looked at Ethan. "He is not pulling my leg, is he?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nope."

Vin glanced at Morris to see that he was studying. He sighed. "Morris, enough studying and have some time with us. You can study all you want at home."

Morris spoke, "But Vin, you know as much as I do that I have to pass the midterm exam next month! I need to study hard!"

"Whatever, just put the book down. It is not the end of the world, you know!" Vin stated.

Sighing with defeat and closing his book, Morris spoke, "Fine. I guess it would not hurt."

* * *

It was not long until Ethan was walking Kaede home. They were in much conversation than the other day. They were acting like they were friends for a long time. They got to her house and stood at the gate of the house.

"Well, this is where I live..." Kaede said shyly, playing with a tip of her ponytail.

Ethan smiled. "This is a nice house and you are next door to Morris. This is nice. You can get some help from him with homework and all."

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I better get inside before Amy comes out and jumps into conclusions."

"I guess. See you tomorrow, Kaede."

The female smiled. "Sure. You too, Ethan."

Then Kaede soon walked in and Amy came rushing into her welcoming arms. She was laughing as the two siblings hugged.

"How was school today, Amy? Did you have a good day?" she asked.

Amy beamed. "I did! I made some new friends!"

Kaede beamed as well. "Great! So did I!"

"Was that one of them outside?"

"Yep. He was Ethan Kairos."

Then Amy's smile faded. "You know that Dad told you not to get close to him. If you did, as much as to fall in love with him..."

Kaede nodded. "I know. I am doing my best so far. I never do anything to make him disappointed, sis. Is he or Mom home yet?"

Amy shook her head. "They had to visit their friend at the hospital, so I thought that we could cook together like we always do, just to help improve our cooking skills!"

"I like the sounds of that!"

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it! What do you think will happen next? Review and I will be happy!**


	6. A Flashback: Part 1

**I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_A Few Weeks Later..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ethan was twisting and turning in his sleep on that Wednesday night. Sox was watching from the end of the bed, as if he knew what he was dreaming.

* * *

_"Ethan! Help me!!"_

_Ethan looked around in a panicky way. "Kaede! Where are you?!"_

_"You will pay, Kairos!!"_

_Ethan turned to see someone covered in shadow holding Kaede by her hair, blood covering her. Ethan had his eyes widened. He wanted to help her, but his legs would not move for him. It was like he was stuck on dried cement._

_He yelled at the shadow, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING KAEDE INVOLVED?!"_

_Then the figure laughed and started to disappear, taking Kaede with him. Ethan gasped and then he finally got to run as he was trying to save his friend, but it was too late as she and the figure were gone. He stopped running and then he fell to his knees._

_"KAEDEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he screamed to the darkness._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Ethan screamed as he woke up, sitting right up on his bed, clutching on the bedsheets as if his life depended on it.

He realized that it was morning and saw that it was 7:30. Sox meowed at him and he looked down at the cat to see it looking at him, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. He sighed and then looked down at his hands.

"What was that? Was that where the dream I had a few weeks back left off and continued?" He jolted up. "I have to tell Kaede as soon as I get to school!!"

* * *

"Ben! You and Emily have to kiss each other sooner or later!" Vin spat. "I mean, if it weren't for me and Ashley, you would not be dating her right now!"

Ben said, "We just want to wait until the right moment, Vin. Take it easy."

Morris sighed. "Do I have to get both Ashley and Emily in here now?"

Before Ben could argue, Ethan burst into the room. He was disappointed to see that Kaede was not at her seat yet. He sighed and walked over to his desk. Ben and the others saw this and then they went to him to see what the problem was.

Morris asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ethan breathed out, "She's not here..."

Vin asked, "Kaede? I haven't seen her yet. Did you see her, Ben?"

Ben shook his head. "No. I asked Ashley and she said that she wanted nothing to do with her. What is her deal with Kaede? She is such a nice girl, I wish that your sister would just give her a chance."

"Well, you know my sister. She can sometimes be picky."

"Guys, Ethan. Sad!" Morris interrupted.

Vin asked, "What's wrong, Ethan? You can tell us."

Ethan shook his head. "You would not understand! This is only something between Kaede and-!"

"What about me?"

Ethan shot his head up to see Kaede standing before them, looking at them with a curious look on her face. Kaede was shocked to see the sweat that was soaking his face from his running from home to the school.

She asked, "Ethan, why are you sweating? Is something wro-!!"

Before she and the others knew it, Ethan got out of his desk, rushed over and hugged her into a tight embrace. Her face gotten red and Ben, Vin, and Morris had their mouths gaping. Kaede was never touched like this and she never expected this. Sure, she has been good friends with Ethan over the past few weeks, or month, so to speak, but she never thought that this would happen already.

"E-E-E-E-Ethan!! Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing?" she stuttered, still trying to get what was going on.

Ethan whispered in her ear, "I am glad you came and that you are safe..."

Kaede blinked. "What the hell?"

"I dreamt that you were wounded and covered with blood, being held by a shadowy figure. Then you disappeared last night... It happened again..." Ethan quietly whispered so that no one else but the two could hear.

Then Kaede whispered, "Same with me... Do you think-!!"

Before they knew it, they had some images going through their minds. After a moment, time flew back to normal and Ethan and Kaede knew what it was.

"Was that a-?" Ethan asked.

"A flashback?" Kaede finished.

Ethan asked, "Do you think someone is messing with past events this time?"

Kaede nodded. "I think that it is our enemy. I have a feeling that he may have a Hollow Pen like we do. Anyone who has a Hollow Pen can do this kind of thing." She looked around to find themselves at where the garbage dump is at the school. "We're outside the school..."

"Yeah. Weren't we inside class?" Ethan looked down to see that he was wearing his school uniform still. "We are still wearing our uniforms."

Kaede saw hers on still. "Yeah. What gives?"

"Let's go see if everyone is ok!" Ethan spoke.

The girl nodded. "Let's go.

They got to the classroom to see that Vin was not there, but everyone else was.

Morris smiled at them. "You made it."

Ethan and Kaede blinked. "Where is Vin?" Ethan asked.

Ben asked, "Are you two silly? Vin has been missing for a week!"

"What?" Kaede breathed out.

Ethan glanced at her. "I think someone is messing with time right now, Kaede. I have a feeling that he may be worse than Irvin." He turned to face her. "Let's go find Vin after school."

Kaede nodded. "Ok!"

* * *

**That's it! This is the 1st part of "A Flashback", so there will be more to come! Review and there will be happiness all around!**


	7. A Flashback: Part 2

**I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ethan and Kaede were asking people around the school of what happened to Vin after school and there was nothing that helped them. They decided to ask Ashley about it, as much as Ethan hates to suggest the idea. They saw her, walked towards her, and Ashley saw them, but scowled at Kaede the moment she saw her. Kaede shrunk back a little, so Ethan allowed her to stay behind while he went over to Ashley.

He spoke, "Hey Ashley, have you seen Vin around?"

Ignoring his question, Ashley asked, glaring at Kaede, "What is she doing with you?"

Ethan replied, "She is helping me find your brother."

"Oh really? Well, I hope you find him!"

Kaede soon asked, "What is your problem with me? I did not do anything to you! Are you just like that because I hang around with Ethan? Is that it, Ashley?"

Ashley flinched. "It... It is just that I do not like the looks of you! You look like a regular slut who wants to use him!"

Ethan could not believe what he had heard. He stood in front of Kaede and spat for the very first time at her, "Hey, don't you EVER talk about Kaede like that. She is not like that, I know it! She's uh..." He glanced at Kaede. "She was an old friend of mine back before I moved here!"

_Ethan?! What the hell is he thinking?!_ Kaede cried out in his mind.

Ashley then blinked. "Is she really? I had no idea..." She faced the girl behind him. "I am very sorry for calling you a slut, but let me warn you, you hurt him and I will break your legs! Got that?"

Kaede giggled nervously. "Ok... You got it..."

"Anyway, about Vin, he has been missing all right, but I remember that he was doing his evening jogging in the park. That was the last time I seen or heard of him," Ashley spoke, getting back to matters at hand. "Please find him. Mom and Dad are devestated by this. Bye Ethan." She looked at Kaede once more. "Bye... Kaede. Hope I get to know you better."

"Sure. Bye."

Then the blonde soon left and then Kaede slowly turned to look at Ethan. He never stood up to her like that and she could not help but feel her heart beating loudly. She was clutching to her chest and then she felt him look at her.

Ethan asked, "You ok, Kaede? Your face is all red."

"NO! IT IS NOT RED!!!!"

"I see. Anyway, let's head to the park and see what we can find."

"Ok..."

* * *

**Sorry, all you EthanxAshley fans out there. I am just trying my best to not make Kaede too much of a Mary Sue. It is not easy for me, you know, so take it easy.**

**

* * *

**

The two arrived to the park and then they were walking through to find Vin, but so far, there has been no sign of him at all. This seemed hopeless for them.

"If I were Vin, where would I be right now?" Ethan muttered to himself, looking around some bushes.

He continued to look through until he found something that caught his eye. It was some blood. He reached out and touched the blood, getting some to stain on his finger. Kaede came along and saw what was on his finger.

She asked, "Did you either find something or did you just cut yourself?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, I didn't cut myself. I just discovered this and... this may be Vin's blood."

"!!!" Kaede flinched. "How do you know?"

With a shrug, Ethan spoke, "Just a feeling. I am not 100 percent sure that it is his blood, but I have a hunch."

The girl grinned. "You are smarter than you appear to be, Kairos."

Ethan blinked. "You are the same. But you can also be..."

"Hmm?"

"Stubborn."

Kaede could not believe this. "How can you say that at a time like this?!"

Ethan grinned. "You started this, so this was the time to say it."

Flushing, the female grumbled, "Let's just find Vin already, Kairos!"

"I thought you called me Ethan all the time."

"Ever heard of formalities?!"

"Yeah, but I am not used to being called that." Ethan chuckled.

"Shut up, Kairos! You better get used to it! Let's just find Vin!"

"Ok, then."

Then the two were searching when Kaede sensed something. She felt that something was not right, so she closed her eyes to focus on what the feeling was. She then saw an image of Clockwork Hill and then she saw Vin's body. When she opened her eyes, she gasped; It was a flashback!

"KAEDE!!" Ethan shouted, rushing towards her. "DID YOU GET THAT FLASHBACK AS WELL?!"

The girl nodded. "I did. I think Vin may be there! We got to save Vin somehow!"

Ethan thought about this and then spoke, "Go to Clockwork Hill! I will go ask around! Stay there with Vin whenever you find him, ok?"

With a nod, Kaede replied, "Ok then. Be careful, Ethan."

"You too, Kae." After that, Ethan ran off.

Kaede flinched. "Hey! What was-!! Gah! He's gone!" She turned towards the way to Clockwork Hill. "He likes to tease me, doesn't he? I'll get him one of these days... Jerk."

* * *

**That is all for now in Part 2. Part 3 will be up soon, so stay tuned. Review and I will be happy ^^**

**Ethan: FE Girl 1 does not own Time Hollow. Nintendo and Konami does.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kaede: Why does Ethan have to tease me? That is so OOC for him!**

**Me: Ethan wanted me to. Anyone can tease others.**

**Kaede: Whatever...**


	8. A Flashback: Part 3

**Welcome back for another exciting chapter of my TH fic!**

**Kaede: Are we going to save Vin in this one?**

**Me: Can't tell you.**

**Ethan: Yep! That would spoil things for the readers. Also Derek and Kori will appear soon ^^**

**Me: Yep! Anyway, ****I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine! *Wails* NO ONE IS REVIEWING FOR THE PAST 3 CHAPTERS!!! WHY?!**

**Ethan: *Rushes over to comfort FE)**

**Kaede: Maybe they are lazy or they just do not want to.**

**Ethan: Enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kaede arrived to where Vin's body was and widened her eyes as she saw him laying there, not moving. She knelt down and felt him breathing. She sighed, relieved that he was still alive. Then she spotted something in his pocket and she picked it up to show that it was Ashley's cellphone, with the dog lace dangling on it.

_If this is Ashley's... How do I even know that it is, anyway?_ She looked on the screen and it had Ashley and Emily on it. _Oh... Better stay here until Ethan returns then._

**1 hour later...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Kaede yelled, sitting in place next to Vin. She was very pissed and she knew that it was a large town, but one thing is for sure. She can get impatient after waiting for an hour. She can handle less than that, but more than this gets her mad. "ETHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ethan was behind her and he could not help but laugh. She turned and then she just gave him the cell without yelling at him or even saying a word to him as she stood up on her feet. He took it, glanced at the cell and then down at Vin's half conscious body.

He asked, "Still alive?"

Kaede nodded. "He looked like he was dead until I felt his body rise up and down slowly. What did you get anyway?"

"Well, Ashley told me that she lost her cell last night around Chronos and Vin said he would find it during his jog. Right now, we have to go to the school and fix this whole thing."

Then Kaede nodded. "Ok. Let's hope the school gates are still open."

* * *

The two arrived to the school and the gate was open. They smiled and then they managed to get inside thanks to Kaede's special tricks. They then got to where Ashley's locker was and they remembered the flashback where she was looking through her locker to find the cell. The two took out their Hollow Pens, but then they glanced at each other before they grinned nervously.

Ethan said, "You open a hole."

Kaede laughed. "No, I insist. You open one."

"No you."

"You."

"You!"

"You!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors over it?"

"Sounds good! Best 2 out of 3! Go!"

The match lasted for 3 long minutes until it was Ethan who won. Kaede giggled since she knew he would win since she sucks at this kind of game. Then Ethan drew a large circle and then a hole opened. Kaede soon gave him the cell and then he put it in Ashley's locker. Then he closed it soon after and then there came another flashback.

* * *

Ethan and Kaede both discovered that they were back to the time when Vin was ok and Ashley never lost her cell. Ashley was walking by them and then she glared at Kaede before waving to Ethan. Once she was gone, Ethan turned to face the girl.

He asked, "Not bad, huh?"

"Close enough. You need to do some improvements."

The boy looked at her oddly. "Like what?"

Kaede laughed, walking away from him and heading back to the school. "Like doing something with your hair!"

Ethan blinked before he cried out, "What's that supposed to me?! I like my hair the way it is!" He began to give chase. "My mom likes my hair! Kaeeeeeedeeee!!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that the chapter is short. I did not know what else to put in it, but I will try to put more thought onto the next flashback. I just need to play the game more.**

**Kaede: GO!! *shoves DS into FE's hands)**

**FE: *Goes on playing DS***

**Ethan: FE does NOT own me, and Time Hollow! Only her Ocs are hers.**

**Kaede: REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY HOLLOW PEN!!!!**

**Ethan: Don't listen to her, but do review please ^^ FE will make more chapters if you do.**


	9. A Budding Romance

**Welcome back for another exciting chapter of my TH fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

**Ethan: Enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kaede was skipping in her room, singing on that Saturday morning, "Weekend! It's the weekend! Weeeeeekend!!"

Amy walked in, rubbing her eyes and mumbled, "You are still doing that? How long is it going to be until you overgrow that?"

"I do not. Probably not until I am 80!!" Kaede fell on her bed and giggled. "Come sit."

"I am going back to sleep."

"Aww, it's 7 in the morning. Let's do something!"

Amy sighed. "Not now..." She turned. "Later, ok? I have dance lessons later..."

Kaede gasped. "Damn! I have my voice lessons today!" She looked at Amy again. "Go! Get some sleep! Can't let those dance skills of yours go bad, huh?"

The young girl nodded. "Kay..."

She soon left and then Kaede sighed, laying down on her back on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. She was thinking about her dream that she told Ethan about, the same one that was similar to Ethan's. She rolled over with a groan. She talked to her mother about it and she had no idea what the dream meant. This was something that she and Ethan will have to figure out themselves, if that is what she meant. She looked at the clock and it was not until 1 o'clock when she has to go to her lessons. She decided to call the one person she LOVES to torture and tease.

She dialed Ethan's cell number and then there were a few rings before his voice spoke on the other line, "H-hello?"

Kaede giggled silently. "Hello... Kairos... You look so nice in that shirt..."

"Wha-?! Kaede?! Where are you?"

The girl laughed. "At my house, silly! I would never peep into your window!"

Ethan sighed. "Damn! I always fall for those..."

"You are so gullible, Kairos. Got any plans for this weekend?"

"I am not sure. What about you?"

Kaede sighed. "Got voice lessons at 1 today."

Ethan was silent. "You sing? I never knew that."

"Guess what, you do now, Kairos!"

Ethan growled in fustration. "Enough of calling me 'Kairos'. Just call me Ethan!"

Kaede sighed. "Ethan... I..."

"What?"

She was thinking about Thursday morning when he hugged her. She was still wondering why he did. She does not even love him... or does she?

"Kaede?"

Kaede shook her head. "Forget it! Anyway, are you doing anything tonight?"

Ethan was silent once again. "Not really. Why? You had another dream?"

"No. I just want to hang out. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

Kaede thought about this for a moment. "Chronos, maybe?"

Ethan chuckled. "Of course. Ok then, it's a date!"

The girl flushed. "WHA-?! ETH-!"

It was too late. He hung up and she closed her cell, putting it on her night table. She cursed under her breath before looking outside the window. There was something big going to happen soon, so Ethan and her better get ready for when it comes.

* * *

"Ethan, where are you going?" Pamela asked after she cleared the table when supper was over.

Ethan was putting on his jacket when he answered, "Going to meet a friend at Chronos."

Timothy said, "Come home by curfew, ok?"

"Yep. See you."

Then Pamela smiled. "See you soon, Ethan."

When he left, Timothy chuckled. "That boy is certainly growing up."

"There are times when you have to just let your child go."

"Yes..."

* * *

Ethan got to Chronos in time and snickered when he saw the look on Kaede's face that said, 'I am so pissed off at you'. He found that cute as he walked over to the table where he and the others would always sit. The girl was still glaring at him as he sat down. He noticed that his average coffee was in front of him as she was drinking her milk.

"I ordered for us. It's on me tonight," Kaede spoke before drinking her milk again.

The boy smiled. "Thanks..."

Kaede then said, "You want to know what I was going to say earlier?"

That got Ethan to look at her in a curious way. "Yeah, but you do not need to tell me, if you don't want to."

"Ok then. I won't tell."

Ethan laughed with a wink. "I knew you'd say that. How were the lessons you mentioned earlier?"

Kaede grinned. "Good. Just need to practice more."

"I would like to hear you sing someday."

Kaede blushed. "You would?"

Ethan nodded. "Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

Then her grin faded. "Yeah... I guess... Why did you want to be my friend anyway? You hardly knew me when we met."

"You have the Hollow Pen, correct, different from mine?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?!"

Ethan shrugged. "Just saying."

Kaede growled, "Why did you want to be my friend? Be serious, Kairos, or I am leaving!"

"Ok." He sighed. "I just wanted to be your friend because you seem to be a bit like someone I know."

Then the female raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who would that be?"

"Kori Twelves. I used to like her until I learned that she liked my uncle..."

There was silence after that and then Kaede put her glass down. "How is it that I look like her?"

Then Ethan looked up at her. "By... the way you get concerned for others. She was like that too."

"If I met her, I would know what you mean..."

"You mean... you don't believe me?"

Kaede sighed. "I am not sure if I should. You are just like him..." She stood up, giving the money to Olivia before she was leaving.

Ethan got up and went after her, frowning at this. Then they were outside when he grabbed her wrist, getting her to stop walking. She did not move or anything, but stood there.

He asked, "Like who? Irvin?"

Then Kaede turned and glared at him coldly. "You can be like my father!" She gasped, not believing what she just said to him. "I'm sorry! I got to go!"

Ethan's eyes widened. "What?" He then frowned. "I get it! You're all wound up because of that dream, aren't you?"

She managed to get out of his grasp, but then he grabbed her again by wrapping his arms around her waist and she gasped. She felt her face flush and her tears were welling in her eyes.

He whispered, "It's ok to tell me. We're friends..." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "You can trust me, Kaede..."

Kaede looked down. "Yes... It is about the dream... If I get close to you, the dream may come true and I don't want you to get hurt because of me because... Irvin's cousin is after my family as well. He wants to kill those who weild the Hollow Pen!"

Ethan widened his eyes again. "He's after you? You mean..."

"I'm sorry, Ethan... I did not want to lie to you, but my father told me to lie. He would beat me and tell me that he would disinherit me if I did that... But that is only when he is very angry, which can be rare at certain times. He is a very nice person and I love him..." Kaede turned and hugged him tightly, her face on his chest. "Ethan... I want to be your friend, but I don't want you to get hurt... You have to believe me... Please..."

For once in a long time, Ethan blushed before he enveloped his arms around the female, holding her close. He just held her there and he did not let go for a very long time. Before long, he felt his shirt getting wet, so he pulled away a little and saw the tears falling down her face. She wasn't crying loudly, but she was doing it silently. She was also shaking a little and that made him feel very sad and angry at the same time.

Ethan softly whispered, "Kaede, hey... Don't cry." With that, he gently brushed the tears away with his fingers, getting her to look up at him with blood-shot eyes. "I'll protect you like you're protecting me... I never want you to be sad again. Not ever."

Kaede looked down before looking up at him. She finally smiled. "Thank you, Ethan... I needed that." She wiped her face while Ethan squeezed her gently to help comfort her. "I can't go home like this... Dad and Mom will ask me too many questions and blame you for it. Well, my dad would anyway."

Then that gave him an idea as Ethan suggested, "How about meeting my parents? They were anxious to meet you."

"I don't know... What if they don't like me?"

Ethan chuckled. "They like almost everybody. You'll like them, too." He took hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ethan called as he and Kaede walked into the Kairos residence.

Pamela came in. "You're early." She soon spotted Kaede. "Is this Kaede?"

Kaede bowed with respect. "N-nice to meet you, Mrs. Kairos! I am honored to be here at your presence!"

Ethan grinned at this and Pamela laughed.

"No need to be formal, Kaede. Just call me Pamela," she spoke with a chuckle.

Then the girl blushed with embarassment. "I'm sorry! Pamela then."

Then Ethan asked, "Where's Dad?"

"In his study," Pamela answered. "You know how long he takes when he's in there. Come on into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea. Do you want tea, Kaede?"

Kaede shook her head. "No thank you. I had already drank something at Chronos."

Pamela smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot. Forgive me."

Ethan laughed. "You are not the type to forget so much, Mom!"

"Well, that is what happens when you get older. You will understand that in the future, Ethan."

They went into the kitchen and sat down. Pamela looked between the two teenagers and then she beamed.

"So, how was your date?"

Kaede was expecting Ethan to grin, but when she glanced at him she saw him flush with embarassment, which got her to grin and hold back her laughter.

"It wasn't a date, Mom! We were just hanging out!" he cried out.

Then she and Pamela laughed. "I know. You should see how red your face is!" Pamela said with a grin.

Timothy came in and asked, "What's with all the laughter? Is Benny Hill on already?)

* * *

**I do not own Benny Hill!!**

* * *

He spotted Kaede and then smiled. "Kaede, correct?"

Ethan nodded. "That's right, Dad. This is her."

Kaede smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kairos!"

"Call me Timothy, Kaede."

"Oh right."

Then Timothy spoke, "Can I have a word with you?"

Kaede nodded. "Sure."

After the two left, Pamela smiled at Ethan. "You like her, don't you?"

Ethan blushed. "Mom! Can't we talk about something else?"

"You like her, I can tell. You were always talking to your father about her."

"He wanted to know about her and her family!"

"Yes, I know, but you seem to be talking about more than that, correct?"

Then the boy sighed with defeat. "Fine, I sort of like her, but I am not sure if I like-like her, or thinking of her as a sibling. But..." He looked down.

Pamela asked, "You're just not sure if you love her?"

"Yeah... It's just... I never felt this way since I last saw Kori before she was gone..." Ethan muttered.

Then his mother smiled slightly. "Just listen to your heart ok? It can help you in many ways."

The teen soon smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I needed that."

"Ethan?"

He turned to see Kaede standing there, looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled back and then she walked over to touch his forehead. He blushed big time.

_Cliche anime fever checking technique!_ Kaede thought victoriously. "Do you have a fever? Your face is a bit red."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm fine, Kaede!"

Kaede stepped back a few paces. "Ok. I need to get home, so I'll call you later."

"Ok. Walk home safely."

Pamela said, "Hope you come again, Kaede."

Kaede smiled. "'Kay. Tell Timothy I said bye."

The woman nodded. "I will."

Ethan nodded. "See you later."

Then Kaede left and Ethan walked out to the living room to watch her leave until she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to get changed and get to his studying. When he got his sleep clothes on, there was a knock on his window. He turned to see Kaede smiling at him from the window. He dashed over and opened it. He saw that Sox was in her arm.

She replied, "Sox wanted up, so I thought I would help him. Your Dad told me about this cute little kitty."

Sox got out of his arm and then got on the bed. Ethan smiled at the cat before he turned to face the girl.

"I thought you were going home," he spoke.

"Vin lied that Morris and I are neighbours. You and I are. Just 2 houses away from yours..." Kaede spoke softly, sticking her tongue out.

Ethan could help but feel his heart beating loudly and having the desire to hold her, but held it back. All he was able to do was to touch her cheek and that got her to come into his room, closing her eyes with a soft sigh.

He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Then Kaede opened her eyes and said, "Forgot to do something."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This." Kaede soon leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly, getting him to really blush. "That's for earlier." She turned to the window. "Bye."

She was soon gone and Ethan closed the window. He smiled as he touched the spot where he got kissed and sighed, falling onto his bed. He knew that he was going to have a wonderful time with Kaede now. He looked at Sox as he was meowing at him softly before curling into a ball besides him.

He then stated, "Sox, I think I am in love with Kaede."

Sox meowed at him again before he went to sleep. Ethan smiled before he got under the covers. Before he closed his eyes, he said a few words.

"I think I'm in love with you, Kaede Suzuzaki..."

* * *

**Kaede: FINALLY, the romance has begun!**

**Ethan: When do we-**

**Me; No! Can't tell you! Just wait and see. I do not own Time Hollow. Review please ^^**


	10. A Day of Revelation

**Welcome back for another exciting chapter of my TH fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

**Ethan: Enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Seriously?! You did that to Ethan?!" Amy cried out as Kaede explained what happened yesterday.

Kaede nodded. "Yeah, I just had no idea what came over me."

Amy frowned. "I hope Dad approves. Mom will, knowing the kind of woman she is. It's just Dad we have to be concerned about."

That got the young teenager to sigh. "I'll talk to him about it when he gets home. I just hope that he can take this easily."

* * *

Ethan woke up and sat up. Sox walked up to him and rubbed on his arm, purring. The boy smiled and patted him. Sox meowed before he sat on his lap.

"Sox, I couldn't seem to get Kaede off my mind. Do you know why?" he asked the cat.

Sox meowed softly and then he chuckled.

"Ethan! Come downstairs! Derek and Kori are here!" Pamela called from downstairs.

Ethan smiled more. "OK!"

He got dressed and then got downstairs and into the kitchen where Derek (Different) and Kori (Older & Different) were sitting at the table, smiling at him as soon as they saw him.

Derek smiled. "Hey, bud. How are you?"

Sitting on his usual seat, Ethan replied, "Great!"

Kori giggled. "Pamela told us that you have a crush."

Ethan beamed. "That's right!"

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the Ethan when he would blush like crazy on those kinds of things?"

"He's changed!" Ethan stated with a bigger smile. "I am officially in love with my best friend!"

Derek asked, "Who is it? Ashley or Emily?"

"No! Kaede Suzuzaki!"

Kori smiled. "Tell us about her. We are awfully curious. Pamela would not tell us until you could come down here."

Ethan then told them everything about her, leaving out the Hollow Pen, and the dreams. They were listening with smiles on their face and when he was done, there was silence in the room.

Derek asked, "Where is your father, anyway?"

Pamela said, "He had to go and visit a friend of ours on the other side of town. He should be back by dinner."

"I see," Derek said.

Then Ethan's cell rung and he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

_Is this Ethan?_ Amy's voice spoke.

Ethan nodded. "You must be Amy, Kaede's little sister."

_Pleae help Kaede!_ Amy cried out.

Ethan asked, "What's wrong with her?!"

_Dad beaten her because she told him of what happened last night! Mom isn't home and I had no idea who to call! He's still beating her, so please help!! I'll come and get you!_

Before Ethan could ask more, she hung up. "What's wrong?" Pamela asked.

Ethan looked down and turned. "I can't tell you. I'm very sorry!" He rushed to the door. "I'll be back!"

"Ethan!" Pamela cried out.

Derek spoke, "I better come too."

"Uncle Derek, this is-"

"I know, but I want to help my nephew out."

Ethan smiled. "Thank you."

Kori said, "Be safe, ok?"

Both nodded. Then they went outside and saw Amy running towards them, so they went towards her. They followed her to the Suzuzaki house and they burst in. Ethan widened his eyes to see Kaede badly injured while Takashi continued to kick her. He then saw them and glard at Amy.

"Amy, you should not have done that," he growled. "Come here!"

Derek rushed over and grabbed his arms. "I don't think so, pal! Ethan, you and Amy get Kaede back to the house!"

Takashi growled, "You will not take me alive!" He got out of his grasp and grabbed Kaede. "She has violated my orders, so I have to give her punishment!"

Ethan yelled, hurling himself at him, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!!!"

Kaede got off his grasp and then Amy took hold of her. Derek helped Ethan pin Takashi down while Amy was watching with Kaede in her arms. Kaede moaned and tried to move, but she cried out in pain when the sharp pain from her wounds stung her. This got Ethan's attention and then Takashi punched him in the face, getting him to lose his grip on the man. Derek grabbed his free arm to keep him pinned while Ethan rushed over to Kaede and Amy.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Amy was panicking. "I am not sure. She seems to be badly hurt. I feared of this to happen when she told me that she..." She looked down. "I promised not to tell you what she said to me..."

Ethan then asked, "Amy, can I tell you something?"

The young girl nodded. "Ok..."

"Do you think... that she and I..."

Amy soon widened her eyes. "You mean... You know?"

Ethan nodded. "I think she feels the same for me... but please, don't tell her, ok? I want to wait for the right time."

Then Amy soon nodded. "Ok. I won't tell."

"E...than... Is... that... you?" Kaede moaned out.

Ethan asked, "Kaede? Did you?"

"All I heard was 'right time'..." she moaned out.

Amy sighed with relief. Takashi roared and got out of Derek's grasp. Ethan saw this and held Kaede with his back at him. Amy got in front of him and got punched by Takashi. Derek tried to get up, but he couldn't.

Ethan growled, "You monster... You work for Irvin's cousin, don't you?"

Takashi grinned. "That's right! I never loved that girl in your arms and that girl over there! I never wanted them in the first place!"

Amy cried out, "Daddy! You can't mean it! What about Mommy?!"

"I loved her. I wanted just her and me, but when you two were born, I wanted to kill you, so Irvin's cousin gave me a good deal!"

Ethan yelled, "WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU?!"

Takashi growled, "The one who hates their own children!"

Amy yelled, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Then Takashi took out a gun. "I am tired of you! I should get rid of you before I get your slutty sister!"

Ethan yelled, "AMY!!!"

Derek then rushed over and took the gun from his hands and pointed it at the man. "On your knees!" he growled.

Ethan felt Kaede move and he looked down to see her taking out her Hollow Pen. "What are you doing?!" he cried out.

"Help me..." Kaede moaned out. "I knew he worked for Irvin's cousin the whole time... I had to stay close to... protect you... So... now I got to... get rid of him... Help me... Ethan..."

Then Ethan cried out again, "But you're too weak to use the pen!" He soon realized what she was planning on doing. "Kaede, don't do this!! You can't!"

Kaede smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Ethan... I wanted to know you more and hang out... with you more... But this is... the only-!!"

She widened her eyes when Ethan just leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. She could not believe this and before she knew it, he knocked her out. Ethan then put her Hollow Pen back in her pocket and took out his Hollow Pen. He soon made a hole and then Amy knew what to do. She got up and then she kicked Takashi by the knee. Derek saw the hole and he knew what to do. He pushed Takashi into the hole and then Takashi was in the hole. Ethan soon closed the hole and then that was the end of Takashi Suzuzaki.

Derek looked down at Amy. "You ok?"

Amy nodded. "I am now. Thank you."

Ethan looked down at Kaede. He had to do that to shut her up because he did not want to lose her, but he was also shocked about Takashi's true side and used Kaede for his advantages. He held her close to him and Derek and Amy was looking at him.

Derek asked Amy, "Where is your mother?"

Amy looked down. "She's away for the month. Dad asked her to..."

Derek soon looked at his nephew again. "We better take her to the hospital."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, it is for the best..."

Amy muttered, tears welling in her eyes, "Sis..."

Ethan looked down at her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I will make sure of that."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Will Kaede be well and will Ethan tell her how he feels? Find out in the next epic chapter of "Looking Beyond Time"!**

**Review please!**


	11. A Day For Lovers

**Welcome back for another exciting chapter of my TH fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Time Hollow, but Arina, Takashi, Amy, Irvin's cousin, and Kaede are mine!**

**Ethan: Enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kaede opened her eyes to see that she was in the hospital. All she remembered was being beaten by her father, Derek and Ethan came to save her, she tried to finish her father off, but then Ethan kissed her before she was knocked out.

"That bastard... When I see him, I'll... I'll..." she growled.

"You'll what?"

Kaede looked over to see Ethan walking into the room. She sighed and looked away, crossing her arms.

She asked, "How long was I out for?"

"About 2 weeks," Ethan replied.

Then the girl sighed. "I should have known... Ethan, why did you kiss me and knock me out? That was stupid!"

Ethan then blushed a little. "Well, you were going to do something stupid and I had no good ideas to stop you, so I had to do it. And... well..." He blushed more before he sighed. "I can't tell you..."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "You can never tell me anything... Has Irvin's cousin attacked yet?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, he hasn't..." He sat down. "Kaede, are you feeling ok?"

"A little sore, but fine. How long do I have to stay here?"

"You can leave any time. Your wounds are healed, so you can leave."

Kaede then sat up. "Ethan..." She put her hand on top of his. "Thank you... for saving my life... and Amy's. She's fine, right?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Derek took her home with Kori for now. They went to my house while I came to get you released with Dad."

The girl smiled. "That's a relief."

"I'll go let them know that you are awake and ready to go." He kissed her cheek. "Glad to have you back."

He soon left and Kaede touched the spot where she was kissed. "Idiot..." she muttered with a soft smile.

* * *

Amy ran to Kaede as soon as she, Ethan, and Timothy came back to the Kairos residence. Derek, Pamela and Kori came as well, smiling to see that Kaede was well. Kaede and Amy hugged with Amy crying as tears were falling down her face. She was in tears as well and Ethan had a hand on her back with a small smile.

"I'm fine, Amy..." Kaede whispered.

Amy nodded.

Kori said, "Amy, want to go to Chronos with me and Pamela?"

Amy thought about this and looked at Kaede. Kaede nodded and then Amy nodded to Kori.

"Ok," she spoke.

Kori smiled and then Pamela said, "Let's go then. We have some shopping for the celebration."

They soon left and then Derek said to Timothy, "Timothy, can I have a word with you in your study?"

Timothy nodded. "Ok."

Then the adults were gone while the two teenagers were alone. Ethan and Kaede were silent before they glanced at one another.

Ethan asked, "You want to go to my room so we can chat?"

"Ok..." Kaede spoke softly.

Then the two walked into the boy's room and then he closed it as she sat down on his bed before he went on it to join her.

"I'm sorry about lying about my father, Ethan..." she spoke. "I really am."

Ethan nodded. "I know, Kaede. I know what would happen if you did tell me. You do not need to apoligize. I understand completely."

Kaede smiled and looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Ethan. I knew that you would understand. I also had a feeling that you would never understand me, though... That was what I was afraid of."

Then Ethan looked at her. "There is nothing for you to be afraid of. I was scared that I was going to lose you when I saw you badly wounded. I was worried that I would lose someone precious to me."

Kaede blushed and looked at him. "Ethan... You're someone precious to me as well..."

"Meow!" Sox meowed, interrupting the moment.

Ethan and Kaede soon got out of their trance and realized what they were about to do. They were blushing like there was no tomorrow and then Ethan got his hand of her face. Sox hopped on Kaede's lap and she smiled as she patted him.

"Hey there, Sox. How are you?" she asked.

"Mrowr!" Sox replied, purring.

Ethan smiled. "I see you really like cats."

Kaede nodded, trying to get earlier off of her mind. "Yeah. I love animals. I do not like insects and reptiles, though..."

Ethan nodded with a smile. "I see. Kaede... I'm really glad to see you awake again..."

"I know... I'm glad that Dad did not hurt you, though..." She looked up at him. "I'm glad you're ok..."

Before Ethan could say anything, she grabbed him by the coller of his jacket and kissed him on the lips gently. Ethan widened his eyes before he closed them and kissed her back. Then the two pulled away and looked at each other. Sox jumped off, knowing that he came at a bad time.

Ethan whispered, "Kaede? What?"

"I can't take it anymore..." Kaede whispered back. "I love you, Ethan... I can't stand to be nowhere with you..."

Then Ethan smiled. "I love you too, Kaede..."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, this time passionately as he wrapped his arms around her. Kaede moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. The kiss got deeper before the two pulled away again, a string of drool dangling on their chin. Then she snuggled on Ethan and he held her back.

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this may be too soon for us to be together? I mean, we are being targeted by a dangerous man..." Ethan looked down.

Kaede looked up at him. "Do not worry, as long as we have each other, nothing can break us apart." She kissed him again. "I can promise you that."

Ethan pecked her lips. "Then that means we're a couple?"

"Yep."

Ethan smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Tim, do you think that Drake could be after Ethan and Kaede?" Derek asked.

For awhile now, he and Kori have learned about the Hollow Pen, so Derek was well aware of the matter.

Timothy nodded. "He was a rival of mine back in the day when Irvin was considered your enemy."

Derek frowned at the name. "I always hated that man... Always getting what he wants..." He looked down. "Do you think that the kids will be ok on handling this guy?"

The man sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

**That's it. Just wanted to get them together, so I could no longer hold it in! Review please and more chapters will come up ^^**


	12. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
